Only Serious About You
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong ft David] Taeyong menjadi single parent sejak setahun lalu. Ia dan David hidup hanya berdua. Lalu bagaimana jika Jaehyun, sang pemuda yang selalu senang bermain-main dengan cinta, masuk dalam kehidupan keduanya? Warn! MxM. Parenting!AU. OOC. Typo(s). RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Only Serious About You**

Jaehyun x Taeyong ft. David

NCT SM kids model SM Entertainment

 _Warning!_ MxM. Alternate Universe. Parenting!AU. Typo(s). OOC(s)

Remake dari Manga:

Only Serious About You by ASOU Kai

.

* * *

"Cucian. Cucian." Sosok itu beralih cepat ke balkon, di mana ia menjemur cuciannya pagi tadi. Ini adalah hal yang biasa dia lakukan setiap hari, meski begitu ia masih sering melupakannya. Jika bukan karena melihat _note_ di ponselnya, tentu ia akan melupakan nasib cuciannya itu. "Baguslah. Semuanya kering," desahnya lega sambil mulai mengangkat semua jemurannya. _Cuacanya memang sedang bagus akhir-akhir ini_ , pikirnya.

Membawa serta semua jemurannya, ia kembali ke tempatnya semula. Duduk di samping putra satu-satunya yang sedang makan siang. Dia mulai melipat semuanya dengan rapi, sesuai dengan jenis dan ukurannya, sebelum menyimpannya ke dalam lemari.

Lee Taeyong, nama pemuda tadi, melirik anak laki-lakinya yang baru berusia lima tahun itu sejenak. Sadar jika makanan yang ia siapkan di atas meja makan berkaki rendah mereka hanya berkurang sedikit sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya. "Ayo dikunyah dengan benar," ujarnya.

" _Hm_."

"Setelah makan, pergi gosok gigimu, oke?"

Sosok kecil itu mengangguk, "Oke."

"Piyama... handuk…"

Taeyong sibuk menyiapkan segala macam keperluan anaknya. Memasukkan benda-benda yang dibutuhkan ke dalam tas dan mengabsennya sekali lagi, memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal. Dan sekali lagi dia menyadari jika tangan anaknya sudah berhenti menyumpitkan makanan sejak semenit lalu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Jika tidak cepat-cepat nanti terlambat."

"Iya…"

Anaknya menjadi sedikit pendiam hari ini. _Mungkin dia bosan dengan menu makan siangnya_ , pikir Taeyong merasa cukup bersalah. Mereka memang bukan orang berlebih, hidup serba sederhana dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang tak bisa dibilang besar. Tapi mengeluarkan uang sedikit lebih banyak untuk menu makan siang anak sesekali tidak ada salahnya. Taeyong berjanji dalam hati akan membuat sesuatu yang lebih enak dari ini besok.

"Jika kenyang, David tidak harus memakan semuanya. Pergi siap-siap saja, bagaimana?"

"Maafkan aku, papa," sosok kecil itu menunduk. Menaruh sumpitnya di meja. "Terimakasih makanannya."

Taeyong tersenyum kecil dan bergerak mendekat, mengusak surai kecoklatan anaknya dengan sayang. Pandangannya melembut. "Maaf. Papa sibuk bekerja dan tidak punya banyak waktu untuk main denganmu. David pasti kesepian."

David mengangkat wajahnya, menggeleng pelan. "Tidak juga. David baik-baik saja." Senyum manisnya terlihat. Wajahnya berubah cerah. "David bisa bertemu mama akhir pekan ini dan papa juga selalu libur tiap hari Minggu. David hanya harus menunggu dua hari lagi."

"Anak baik." Taeyong memeluk anak lelakinya itu sebentar, gemas dengan tingkahnya. "Papa janji akan bermain denganmu sepanjang hari di hari Minggu nanti."

"Okay!" balasnya semangat.

Sosok kecil itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya. Taeyong tak bisa lebih bersyukur melihat anaknya tumbuh dengan baik. Setelah perceraiannya dengan istrinya setahun lalu, satu-satunya alasan yang bisa membuat Taeyong mampu membesarkan David seorang diri hingga saat ini adalah karena David menjadi anak baik yang bisa dia andalkan. David melakukan apa yang dia bisa sendiri di usianya yang masih sangat kecil.

Taeyong sudah mengecewakan anaknya sekali dengan tak bisa menjaga keutuhan keluarga mereka. Membiarkan anaknya yang masih sangat kecil melihat orangtuanya berpisah karena ego. Dan ia tak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

David adalah segalanya bagi Taeyong, dan Taeyong akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga senyum dan kebahagiaan anaknya itu.

.

* * *

Setelah memastikan David duduk dengan aman di boncengan sepedanya, barulah Taeyong naik ke atas sepeda. Mereka sudah akan pergi tapi sosok bibi yang merupakan tetangga di samping apartemen mereka tiba-tiba lewat. Membuat mereka berhenti sejenak untuk menyapa.

"Astaga. Kau baru saja pulang dari TK, dan sekarang sudah akan pergi ke _daycare_?" tanya sang bibi. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusap kepala David pelan, "David pasti kesepian tanpa mamanya. Kau tidak ingin menikah lagi, Taeyong- _ah_?"

"Itu―"

Taeyong tak bisa menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

"David masih sangat kecil, tapi harus memaksakan dirinya," nada yang dikeluarkan bibi itu terdengar prihatin. "Jika butuh apa-apa, kau bisa datang pada bibi, _ne_ , David?"

David mengangguk kecil.

Taeyong memberikan senyum terpaksa sebelum pamit pergi dengan mengayuh sepedanya. Sesuatu yang terasa tak mengenakkan selalu ia rasakan setiap kali selesai berbincang dengan bibi yang merupakan tetangga mereka itu. Satu hal baru yang ia ketahui setelah menjadi seorang _single parent_ adalah, senyuman yang dia berikan untuk para tetangga menjadi jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan senyuman yang ia pakai di tempat kerjanya.

"David benci bibi itu." Taeyong merasakan cengkraman David di bajunya dari belakang mengerat, "Bibi itu selalu berkata seperti itu setiap kali bertemu, menyebalkan sekali."

Taeyong menghentikan laju sepedanya, tak menyangka akan mendengar hal seperti itu dari anaknya yang baru berusia lima tahun.

"Bibi itu hanya mengkhawatirkan David," ujarnya memberi pengertian.

"Tapi―"

"Dan apa yang papa bilang tentang membenci orang lain?"

David menunduk, menyesal. "Membenci orang lain itu tidak baik."

Taeyong mengangkat tubuh kecil anaknya dari boncengan sepeda. Mereka sudah ada di depan _daycare_. Dan saatnya ia kembali ke tempat kerjanya karena ia mulai kehabisan waktu. Ia membantu memakaikan tas David, sebelum mengusak rambutnya sayang. " _Nah_ , kalau begitu yang tadi itu kita lupakan saja, _hm_?"

"Baiklah."

Taeyong berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan David. Merapikan rambutnya. "Papa akan menjemput jagoan kecil papa nanti. Jangan nakal, oke?"

David memberinya ciuman di kedua pipi papanya. Lalu tertawa. "Okay!"

.

* * *

Taeyong memarkirkan sepedanya di depan restoran yang tak terlalu besar. Ia memang bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran keluarga yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Meski begitu, terkadang ia juga akan mengambil bagian untuk membantu urusan di bagian dapur dengan menjadi koki. Kemampuannya dalam memasak semakin baik sejak ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan David.

"Aku kembali," ujarnya saat masuk.

"Taeyong-hyuuuuung." seruan yang memanggil namanya terdengar. Lee Minhyung, atau Mark, adalah mahasiswa tingkat tiga yang mulai bekerja sebagai pekerja _part time_ yang baru di restoran sejak tiga hari lalu, sekaligus sepupu dari bosnya, Seo Johnny. Taeyong cukup kaget saat melihat wajah _dongsaeng_ nya itu pucat sekali. "Aku baru saja mau menghubungimu, _hyung_ ," lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa yang salah? Kenapa restorannya ditutup?"

"Johnny- _hyung_!" serunya panik, ia terlihat kebingungan untuk memulai ceritanya dari mana. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan Taeyong harus menenangkannya dulu sebelum akhirnya bicara, "Johnny- _hyung_ jatuh di kamar mandi tadi dan pinggangnya terluka. Jadi ia harus berbaring di tempat tidur. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika ada pelanggan jadi aku tutup saja."

" _Woah_. Lagi?" Taeyong tak kaget dengan cerita itu. Berbeda dengan Mark, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Taeyong mendapati bosnya itu berlaku ceroboh dan berakhir melukai dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar merepotkan. "Baguslah aku datang lebih cepat."

Taeyong berjalan ke lantai atas dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian pegawai sebelum kembali pada Mark. Hanya akan ada dirinya dan Mark sepanjang hari ini, tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Ia bisa menggantikan Johnny menjadi koki. Mark? Jangan ditanya, pemuda itu payah berurusan dengan dapur. "Jangan khawatir, lagipula sepertinya hari ini tak terlalu ramai. Lakukan saja seperti biasanya. Jika aku butuh bantuan aku akan memanggilmu, oke?"

"Okay, _hyung_!"

Taeyong tersenyum. Memilih untuk mempersiapkan beberapa hal sebelum beranjak ke depan dan membalik plang di depan restoran menjadi 'open' lagi. Segala hal tentang David dan pekerjaannya ini membuat waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Taeyong tak punya cukup banyak waktu luang untuk memikirkan hal ini, termasuk mengenai pernikahan. _Ah_ , jangankan berfikir tentang menikah lagi, ia bahkan tak punya waktu untuk sekedar jatuh cinta.

"Astaga!" Taeyong mundur karena kaget saat mengangkat wajahnya, melihat sosok lain berdiri tepat di depannya, di balik pintu masuk yang transparan. Sosok yang sudah tak asing itu membuat Taeyong menghela nafasnya berat. Meski begitu Taeyong tetap membukakan pintu dan menyapa pelanggannya dengan sopan. "S-selamat datang."

"Taeyong- _hyung_ , tidakkah kau jadi sedikit _dingin_ padaku akhir-akhir ini?" komentarnya sambil masuk. Mendudukan diri di meja yang paling dekat dengan meja kasir. Tempat favoritnya.

Restoran itu memang tak terlalu besar, hanya terdapat beberapa meja dan kursi. Meski begitu suasananya sangat nyaman dengan desain dan interior kayu.

"Mana mungkin." Taeyong menjawab sambil menyodorkan buku menu, dan menaruh segelas air putih di meja. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Jung Jaehyun _-sshi_."

Jaehyun memandangnya ragu-ragu sebelum beralih ke buku menu. "Aku kaget saat melihat restoran ini tutup. Kukira takkan buka lagi hari ini."

" _Ah,_ itu. Ada sesuatu terjadi barusan. Tapi bukan masalah."

Taeyong memandangi lekat figur pria di depannya. Sosok tampan bermarga Jung itu berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Tipikal pegawai kantoran muda yang memiliki wajah tampan dan badan yang terbentuk bagus. Ia sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap restoran ini sejak lama dan Taeyong _cukup_ mengenalnya. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah memanggilnya dengan panggilan _hyung_ dan memaksanya memanggil Jaehyun tanpa embel-embel _sshi_ meski ia menolak. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Taeyong punya sedikit masalah jika harus berurusan dengannya. Dia memang orang yang ramah dan baik tapi―

"Haruskah aku membawakan yang seperti biasa?" tawarnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum mengangguk.

Jung Jaehyun benar-benar kebalikan dari Lee Taeyong. Ia punya _banyak_ kisah cinta.

"Taeyong- _hyung_ , jika kau memang sendiri sekarang. Kenapa kau tidak mau kencan denganku?" Jaehyun berkata santai dengan tangan menopang dagu. Senyumnya berdimplenya tidak juga hilang meski kalimat berikutnya termasuk dalam cerita tragedi, "Aku baru saja dicampakkan Doyoung- _hyung_ beberapa hari lalu."

Jung Jaehyun memang orang yang ramah dan baik tapi akhir-akhir ini dia selalu _merayu_ Taeyong seperti itu. Dan itulah yang membuat Taeyong memiliki masalah jika berurusan dengannya.

"Siapa tahu kau bisa jadi cintaku yang berikutnya."

Taeyong menghela nafas. Membuat ekspresi lelah. Wajahnya tak berekspresi sekarang, mungkin karena hal inilah Jaehyun mengatainya _dingin_. Lagipula, ia tak lagi menganggap ajakan kencan dari Jaehyun itu serius―seperti saat ia pertama kali mendengarnya, karena demi rambut belah tengah bosnya, ia tahu persis Jaehyun hanya senang menggodanya.

"Aku _straight_."

Taeyong sudah bosan menekankan hal ini. Tak mau memikirkannya, Taeyong masuk ke dapur, membuat pesanannya dan kembali tak lama kemudian.

"Kenapa tidak dicoba sekali saja? Denganku?"

"Terimakasih tawarannya, tapi _tidak_." Taeyong memindahkan makanan dari nampan yang ia bawa ke meja, menaruhnya tepat di hadapan Jaehyun. "Selamat dinikmati."

" _Ah_ , sayang sekali," gumam Jaehyun. Sama sekali tak ada kesan kecewa di wajahnya. Ia justru tersenyum dan dengan santainya mengambil sumpit lalu mulai makan. "Selamat makan."

Taeyong berpindah cepat ke balik meja kasir, sementara Mark menyambut pengunjung yang baru datang. Ini mungkin karena Taeyong mengenal Jaehyun sejak ia mulai bekerja di sini. Ia juga terbuka dan sama sekali tak keberatan dengan orientasi sexualnya yang jelas-jelas pemuda itu akui, menyimpang. Pemuda Jung itu selalu membawa kekasih lelakinya, kekasih lelakinya yang lain, dan kekasih lelakinya yang lain lagi ke sini. Ya, begitulah.

Dia akan datang dengan pemuda berbeda tiap kali. Mengenalkan mereka sebagai kekasihnya. Taeyong bahkan kehilangan hitungan, berapa banyak tepatnya mantan kekasih Jaehyun itu.

Taeyong, dalam hati, selalu beranggapan jika Jaehyun adalah sosok yang _riang_ dalam urusan percintaan. Maksudnya, ia menganggap semua itu hanya sekedar hiburan. Dia selalu berkata dengan percaya diri bahwa ia hanya akan berkencan dengan satu pemuda dalam satu waktu, tapi ia sendiri yang melanggarnya. Ia benar-benar ahli mencampakkan seseorang dan membuat mantan kekasihnya menangis. Tapi tak pernah berlaku sebaliknya, jika ia diperlakukan sama.

" _Aku dicampakkan lagi. Hahahaha."_

Ia akan selalu tertawa dan tersenyum seperti itu saat balik diputuskan kekasihnya, karena ketahuan berselingkuh atau karena alasan lain. Sungguh tak adil.

Taeyong sama sekali tak tahu kenapa orang-orang menginginkan pemuda seperti itu untuk menjadi kekasih mereka. Dia memang tampan, dan cukup mapan, tapi apa iya cukup hanya dengan itu? Setia adalah salah satu poin penting dalam suatu hubungan, kan?

"Taeyong- _hyung_ , kau melamun? Kau memikirkan aku, ya?" ujarnya percaya diri.

Taeyong tak memberikan jawaban apapun, selain gelengan kepala.

"Bisa bawakan aku soju, _hyung_?"

Taeyong menyerhit, "Kau mau mabuk siang-siang begini, Jaehyun _-sshi_?"

Jaehyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mengerling jahil. "Tenang saja, _hyung_. Tak usah mengkhawatirkan aku begitu. Aku memang sedang ingin mabuk dan aku sudah ijin untuk datang setengah hari saja ke kantor hari ini."

Baiklah, itu tak seperti biasanya. Jadi sepertinya, seseorang yang bernama Doyoung yang baru saja memutuskannya itu berpengaruh cukup besar bagi Jaehyun. Tapi setelah diingat-ingat, mereka memang pernah putus sekali dan kembali bersama―meski awalnya Doyoung bersikeras menolak. Mungkin Jaehyun sudah mulai _serius_ dengan yang satu itu, tapi semuanya tak berjalan baik. Tak pernah ia sangka Jaehyun bisa menjadi se _mellow_ ini karena urusan percintaan.

Dan Lee Taeyong, apa kau tak punya urusan lain selain mengurusi kehidupan percintaan orang lain?

Taeyong menaruh dua botol soju di meja Jaehyun. "Ini."

"Selamat datang," suara Mark yang menyapa pelanggan terdengar.

" _Ah_ , ternyata benar," sosok lain datang dan mendekat ke meja Jaehyun. Langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sampingnya dengan senyum cerahnya. "Aku tau kau pasti ada di sini, Hyunnie."

 _Ah, itu mantan kekasih Jaehyun yang lain._

"Ten- _hyung_."

Jika Taeyong mengingatnya dengan benar, Ten adalah mantan kekasihnya dulu. Mereka berpisah dan Ten mempunyai kekasih baru, namun kekasihnya itu brengsek. Jaehyun menghibur Ten itu saat ia patah hati. Membawanya pulang dan memeluknya sepanjang jalan, lalu _bom!_ Doyoung tak sengaja memergoki mereka. Jadi ya, begitu…

"Aku masih penasaran apa yang terjadi setelah itu, Hyunnie." Ten mendekat ke arah Jaehyun, memegang bahunya. "Aku mengirim pesan, tapi kau tidak memberikan jawaban yang jelas."

"Ya… beberapa hal terjadi."

Ten terkekeh. Merangkul tangan Jaehyun dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Jaehyun."Haruskah aku yang menghiburmu kali ini, Hyunnie?"

Dan Taeyong tak bisa membayangkan situasi yang lebih canggung dari itu saat melihat pintu kembali terbuka dan Doyoung berdiri tepat di depan pintu, menatap Jaehyun dan Ten dalam posisi _seperti itu_.

"Doyoung- _hyung_ …"

"Aku akan datang lagi lain kali."

Sosok yang baru datang itu seketika berbalik pergi. Taeyong hanya meringis diam-diam sambil mengasihani Mark yang kebingungan melihat pelanggan mereka yang baru datang sudah pergi lagi.

" _Eh_? Bukannya dia kekasihmu yang sebelumnya, Hyunnie?"

Taeyong menghela nafas. Kenapa pula pemuda bernama Ten itu baru sadar?

"Ya." Jaehyun menjawab pelan. Wajahnya menjadi jauh lebih suram dari yang sebelumnya, Taeyong lihat.

"Kau tidak mau mengejarnya, Hyunnie?" Ten bertanya, bersandar lebih dekat ke arah Jaehyun.

"Kau ingin aku mengejarnya, _hyung_?"

Ten mengangkat bahu. Tersenyum lebar lagi. " _Hm_? Jika kau mau kau pasti sudah pergi sekarang kan?" Ia justru mengeratkan gandengannya. "Tidak usah mengejarnya. Biar aku yang menghiburmu."

Taeyong memandang semua itu dari balik meja kasir.

Jaehyun tak menghiraukan Ten, justru memandang Taeyong dengan ekspresi mengiba. "Taeyong- _hyung_ hibur aku…"

"HEI!"

Taeyong hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dalam hati bertanya kapan drama seperti ini akan berhenti menemaninya di tempat kerja. Rasanya mulai menjengkelkan. "Aku hanya bisa menyediakan makanan dan minuman. Tak lebih dari itu."

"Kalau begitu bawakan aku lebih banyak soju, _hyung_."

" _Ah_ , kalau begitu aku akan menemani Hyunnie minum." Ten mulai memilih makanan yang ada di menu, Taeyong mencatat pesanannya dan pamit ke dapur untuk membuatkannya segera. "Semua makanan di sini enak. Hyunnie memang punya kebiasaan membawa orang yang kau sukai makan di tempat yang punya makanan enak."

"Begitulah…"

"Tapi bukankah dengan membawa semua kekasihmu kemari, justru semakin besar kemungkinan kau bertemu dengan kekasih dan mantan kekasihmu yang lain? Seperti tadi?"

"Aku tidak peduli, _hyung_. Aku sudah cukup senang dengan makan makanan enak."

 _Makanan enak_. Entah kenapa Taeyong merasa senang mendengarnya, meski ini bukan restorannya. Pujian sederhana tak langsung seperti itu bisa membawa senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau mulai lagi. Sebenarnya kau hanya kesepian, kan? Dengan begitu kau punya kesempatan lebih besar untuk bertemu lagi dengan mereka," Ten tertawa dan dengan jahil menusuk-nusuk pipi Jaehyun. "Hyunnie-ku benar-benar kesepian."

Taeyong yang baru saja menaruh pesanan Ten di meja bisa melihat lebih jelas jika Jaehyun memasang ekspresi yang seperti bukan dirinya. Tidak seperti biasanya, lagi. Mungkin yang diucapkan Ten benar, karena Jaehyun seperti habis terkena tamparan tak kasat mata tepat di wajah.

Sekali kau dan pasanganmu menghadapi sebuah konflik serius, tentu akan sangat sulit kembali tertawa bersama seperti sedia kala. Taeyong tahu sekali rasanya, karena itulah yang ia rasakan saat bersama dengan mantan istrinya―Irene. Setidaknya untuknya seperti itu. Dan tentu itu takkan jauh berbeda untuk kasus hubungan antar lelaki, ia pikir. Tapi Jaehyun, pemuda itu sebaliknya. Jaehyun bisa mudah akrab kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya. Jadi, ekspresi seperti itu benar-benar baru Taeyong lihat dari Jaehyun.

.

* * *

Ten berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar makanannya. "Aku pulang," pamitnya kemudian.

"Tunggu dulu, Ten _-sshi_." Taeyong menengok ke balik bahu Ten dan melihat Jaehyun terkapar di meja, mabuk hingga tak sadarkan diri. "Tidak bisakah kau membawa Jaehyun _-sshi_ pulang? Ia tak bisa tinggal di sini."

Ten mengibaskan tangannya tak berdosa, "Hyunnie terlalu berat untuk dijadikan _souvenir_. Sayang sekali, aku harus angkat tangan untuk yang satu itu." Ten melambai sekali lagi, masih dengan senyum lebarnya. "Terimakasih makanannya."

Mark membukakan pintu, "Terimakasih telah berkunjung."

Taeyong menghela nafas lagi, berjalan mendekati meja Jaehyun yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh mantan kekasihnya. Berbaik hati membangunkannya dengan mengguncangkan bahunya pelan, "Jaehyun _-sshi_ , Ten _-sshi_ sudah pulang."

Tubuh besar itu hanya menggeliat sebentar. " _Hm_ …"

Taeyong baru kali ini melihat Jaehyun sampai seperti ini, rasanya tidak tega juga. "Apa kau mau istrirahat di lantai atas?"

" _Mm_ …"

Gumaman tak jelas itu Taeyong anggap sebagai tanda persetujuan. Jadi detik berikutnya ia harus rela merepotkan diri dengan membopong, membawa tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu hingga ke lantai atas.

Hari ini, entah kenapa melelahkan sekali.

"Haaaaah."

.

* * *

"Persiapan untuk besok sudah selesai." Taeyong mengalihkan nampan di tangannya ke meja, mulai membuka apron pinggangnya dan berjalan mendekati tangga, berujar pada Mark sebelum naik. "Tinggal bereskan meja dan kita bisa pulang. Tolong ya, Mark. Aku akan bangunkan Jaehyun _-shhi_ di atas."

"Okay, _hyung_!"

Sebenarnya Taeyong masih penasaran dengan Jaehyun hari ini. Karena pemuda itu selalu tersenyum seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Mungkin kejadian hari ini benar-benar memukulnya telak hingga begini. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, semua ini memang salahnya sejak awal, yang suka sekali main-main dalam urusan perasaan.

Taeyong membuka pintunya perlahan. "Jaehyun- _shhi_ , restorannya akan segera tutup."

Jaehyun terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sepertinya masih pusing. Meski begitu ia membalas dengan suara serak, "Ya, aku bangun."

"Kau ingin minum?'

" _Mm_ …"

Taeyong menyodorkannya segelas air putih dan Jaehyun menerimanya, mulai meminumnya perlahan. " _Ah_. Maafkan aku merepotkanmu, _hyung_."

Taeyong menghela nafas. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak biasanya kau juga seperti ini."

Jaehyun menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas lagi. Lalu setelah merasa kesadarannya mulai kembali, ia melihat sekitarnya. "Kau tinggal di sini, Taeyong- _hyung_?" tanyanya penasaran.

Taeyong menggeleng, "Ini tempat bermalas-malasan bos Seo. Dan pintu di samping itu _locker room_ untuk pegawai di sini."

" _Hm_ … begitu."

Taeyong sudah akan bangkit dan pergi dari sana, tapi Jaehyun menahannya dengan sengaja menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuannya tanpa izin. Dan bukan hanya itu tangannya juga _meraba_ pahanya.

"Hei! Jangan jadikan aku bantal." Taeyong terkaget, berteriak panik sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Jaehyun, tapi pemuda Jung itu justru mengeratkan pegangannya pada pahanya, "Dan berhenti memegang pahaku seperti itu!" protesnya.

Seakan tak terganggu, Jaehyun malah menutup matanya. " _Hm_ …"

Taeyong menghela nafasnya lagi, berat kali ini. Ia mendorong kepala Jaehyun menjauh, namun tak berhasil. Tenaga Jaehyun kuat sekali. "Jika kau ingin seseorang untuk menghiburmu kau bisa meminta pemuda tadi, Jaehyun _-sshi_."

"Ten- _hyung_?"

"Ya! Ten _-sshi_ bisa melakukan ini untukmu," timpalnya cepat, ia merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini, apalagi dengan seseorang yang berjenis sama dengannya. Rasanya canggung sekali. A _tau mantan mantan kekasihmu yang lain._ J _angan libatkan aku,_ tambah Taeyong dalam hati.

Jaehyun membuka matanya perlahan. Dan pegangannya melonggar, meski kepalanya masih ada di tempat yang sama. "Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir saat ia punya hubungan yang baik dengan kekasih barunya."

" _Huh_?"

"Aku bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat wajahnya."

Suara Jaehyun yang jauh lebih tenang dari biasanya membuat Taeyong berhenti memberontak. Dan itu juga yang membuat Jaehyun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan Taeyong.

Pemuda Jung itu tersenyum lembut, "Ten- _hyung_ hanya khawatir padaku dan datang untuk melihat keadaanku. Benar-benar perhatian..."

Seperti yang Taeyong pikirkan sebelumnya, ia memang takkan pernah bisa mengerti sosok ini.

Bahkan setelah mereka berpisah, mereka masih bisa saling menghargai satu sama lain hingga seperti itu. Mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain dengan sangat baik, tapi keadaan membuat mereka tak bisa kembali pada jenis hubungan seperti sebelumnya. Memilih berpisah jalan untuk menemukan pasangan yang baru. Menjalani hubungan baik seakan melupakan kesalahan masa lalu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Taeyong tak tahu bagaimana bisa Jaehyun, dan orang-orang lain di dunia ini, menerima hubungan seperti itu.

" _Woah_ , ini sudah larut sekali. Maaf, _hyung_. Aku merepotkanmu bahkan setelah restoran tutup," Jaehyun melirik jam di tangannya, kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Sepertinya efek mabuknya sudah berangsur-angsur hilang, "Aku juga belum membayar billnya."

"Tenang saja. Ten _-sshi_ sudah membayar semuanya sebelum pergi."

" _Ah_ , begitu…"

Sekali lagi, sebuah senyum yang jauh lebih tulus dan lembut dengan dihiasi dimple menghiasi wajah rupawan Jaehyun, membuat Taeyong diam menatapnya. "Ten- _hyung_ benar-benar pemuda yang baik," gumamnya. Perlakuannya dulu membuat Jaehyun merasa cukup merasa bersalah, karena ia begitu brengsek. Ia bukan kekasih yang baik saat mereka bersama dulu. "Harusnya aku bisa membahagiakan mereka saat bersamaku dulu. Ten- _hyung_ , dan Doyoung- _hyung_ juga."

Hening.

Taeyong membuat wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Begitu juga dengan Eunwoo _-sshi_ , Dokyeom _-sshi_ , Jongkook _-sshi_ , dan Yugyeom-shi, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

" _Eh? Eh? Eh_?" Jaehyun gelagapan saat sebagian dari nama mantan kekasihnya disebut.

"Apa aku salah?"

Jaehyun menunduk membuat aura suram di sekitar tubuhnya, "…Tidak sih."

" _Hm_."

Jaehyun merajuk, "Taeyong- _hyung_ , kau _dingin_ sekali padaku!"

Taeyong mengangkat bahunya cuek. Ia hanya membeberkan fakta. Tidak ada yang salah.

Jaehyun dengan cepat bangun dari keterpurukannya. Senyumnya yang biasa―yang sering kali ia pasang saat merayu Taeyong tahu-tahu sudah kembali. " _Hm_. Harusnya aku menyadari ini lebih cepat. Satu-satunya solusi untuk menghilangkan patah hati adalah dengan mencari kekasih baru. Aku janji akan melakukan sebisaku untuk hubunganku yang berikutnya." Tangannya bergerak nakal menggenggam tangan Taeyong, dan pemiliknya tak punya cukup waktu untuk bereaksi―apalagi menolak. Jaehyun membawa wajahnya mendekat, "Jadi Taeyong- _hyung_ , kau mau kan berkencan denganku?"

Taeyong menghela nafasnya lagi. Jauh, jauh, jauh, jauh lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. Jengah setengah mati. "Inilah kenapa kau selalu gagal dalam hubungan seperti ini, Jaehyun _-sshi_. Kau selalu menganggap semuanya mudah."

Jung Jaehyun, pemuda itu mempunyai banyak kisah cinta. Sesuatu yang tak bisa Taeyong rasakan lagi sejak perceraiannya.

"Taeyong- _hyung_!"

Suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga terdengar tergesa. Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu dan mendapati Mark dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Ada telpon dari _daycare center_. David demam dan suhunya benar-benar tinggi. Mereka bilang tak bisa membiarkan anak kecil yang sakit di sana. Jadi kau diminta utuk menjemputnya secepatnya."

Taeyong mengerjap mendengar semua penjelasan itu. David? Putra kecilnya demam?

 _Jadi karena itu ia tak menghabiskan makan siangnya dan menjadi lebih pendiam hari ini_ , batin Taeyong. Harusnya ia menyadarinya lebih cepat. Harusnya ia sadar dengan suhu tubuh anaknya yang lebih hangat dari biasanya. Harusnya ia sadar dengan mendengar suaranya yang agak serak. Harusnya ia sadar, tapi Taeyong tak menyadari apapun. _Ayah macam apa dirinya?_

Taeyong berdiri cepat, nafasnya memendek. Rasa khawatir membuatnya panik. "T-tapi, tapi bagaimana dengan―"

"Biar aku saja yang mengurus sisanya di sini. _Hyung_ , kau harus segera pergi," potong Mark.

" _O-okay_!" Taeyong mengangguk kaku. Terlihat hilang arah selama beberapa saat, sebelum berlari secepat kilat mengganti pakaiannya di _locker room_. Tanpa menghiraukan hal lain lagi, berlalu dari sana.

"Terimakasih banyak, Mark!" teriaknya.

Mark mengangguk dari kejauhan.

 _Lihat kan?_

Tangannya bergetar hebat saat ia meraih sepedanya untuk segera menuju _daycare center_ menemui anak laki-lakinya.

"David…"

 _Taeyong tak punya waktu untuk sekedar memikirkan tentang cinta._

 _._

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Err,_ bawa lagi sesuatu yang baru meski yang lama belum pada tamat. Jangan bunuh saya TT

Udah sejak lama pengen buat _parenting_!AU. Dan kebetulan ga sengaja nemu manga ini, tertarik buat JaeYong version, dan _taraaaa_ jadilah. /apasih/

Semoga punya waktu luang dan bisa cepet _update_ lagi. Aamiin.

Oh, iya. Seperti biasa terimakasih buat temen-teman yang selalu nyempetin _fav, follow, review_ di cerita yang lain. Kalian terbaaaaaaik (((big love)))

Ditunggu komentarnya ya. Saran, kritik, masukan dan lain-lainnya~

* * *

 **REVIEW JUSEYONG?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Serious About You**

Jaehyun x Taeyong ft. David

NCT & SM kids model © SM Entertainment

 _Warning!_ MxM. Alternate Universe. Parenting!AU. Typo(s). OOC(s)

Remake dari Manga:

Only Serious About You by ASOU Kai

.

* * *

Taeyong datang secepat mungkin. Ia tak bisa berfikir apapun saat di perjalanan tadi, selain merasa khawatir dengan keadaan putra kecilnya. Ia memarkirkan begitu saja sepedanya di depan _daycare_ , langsung berjalan masuk dengan tergesa menemui pegawai di sana. Taeyong membungkuk sedikit, mencoba menengok ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan anak-anak.

"Bagaimana keadaan David, Ahn _-sshi_?"

"Demamnya cukup tinggi." Ahn Sohee, wanita cantik berwajah keibuan itu terlihat menyesal. "Maaf membuatmu harus datang selarut ini, Lee Taeyong _-sshi_."

Taeyong menggeleng tak keberatan. Sepenuhnya mengerti jika anak yang sedang sakit memang tak diperbolehkan ada di _daycare_. Karena bisa saja membuat anak kecil lainnya ikut tertular. Daya tahan tubuh anak kecil memang berbeda dengan milik orang dewasa, mereka akan sangat rentan terserang penyakit. Dan dia sebagai walinya David, dialah yang bertanggung jawab jika ada panggilan mendadak seperti ini, mau tidak mau.

"Taeyong _-sshi_ , tunggu sebentar."

Taeyong diam di tempatnya saat melihat punggung Sohee berjalan masuk ke dalam untuk memanggilkan David, yang muncul kemudian sudah dalam balutan piyama.

"Lihat siapa yang datang untuk menjemput David," ujar Sohee pada anak kecil di sampingnya.

"Papa!"

Taeyong tak menunggu waktu lama untuk berjongkok dan memeluk putra kecilnya itu. Memeriksa keadaannya dengan khawatir, meletakkan tangannya di dahi anaknya dan merasakan jika, ya, anaknya memang sedang demam. Suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali. Astaga. Kenapa Taeyong tak menyadarinya saat mereka pergi ke sini tadi?

"Pekerjaan papa bagimana?"

"Pekerjaan papa sudah selesai hari ini." Taeyong menggendong David, sekaligus menerima sodoran berupa tas putranya dari Sohee dengan sebelah tangan yang lain. "Sekarang sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit dulu. Baru setelah itu pulang agar David bisa istirahat, _hm_?"

"Baiklah." David bergumam dengan kedua tangan memeluk leher papanya. "Maaf, papa."

Taeyong menggeleng sambil mengusap kepala David dengan sebelah tangan. Sebelum beralih pada Sohee untuk mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena sudah merepotkan dan terimakasih atas informasi darinya mengenai rumah sakit terdekat yang masih buka selarut ini.

Keduanya pamit lalu pergi dari sana.

.

* * *

Baiklah. _Jadi apa yang mesti dia lakukan sekarang?_

Taeyong berpikir untuk meninggalkan sepedanya di depan restoran lalu memesan taksi untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Karena Lokasinya yang tak bisa dikatakan dekat. Tidak mungkin ia membawa David ke rumah sakit dengan sepeda, apalagi di tengah dinginnya udara malam seperti ini.

Setelah dari rumah sakit mereka akan kembali ke rumah secepatnya. Taeyong akan memastikan David meminum obatnya lalu istirahat.

Lalu besok? Bagaimana dengan besok?

Taeyong tak mungkin meninggalkan David yang sedang sakit di apartemen mereka sendirian. Harus ada orang dewasa yang menjaganya. Tapi di sisi lain, Taeyong juga tidak bisa bolos kerja. Bos Seo sedang sakit dan Taeyong tak bisa sepenuhnya meninggalkan dan mempercayakan restoran begitu saja pada Mark. Ia juga tak punya kerabat dekat lain di sini yang bisa dimintai tolong. Begitupun teman yang mungkin bersedia untuk merawat anak kecil yang sedang sakit. Karena Taeyong hidup sendirian, sepenuhnya sendirian.

Pilihan lainnya adalah membawanya kembali ke _daycare_. Tapi tidak mungkin. Sebelum dia bisa memastikan jika David benar-benar sembuh terlebih dahulu.

Meminta bantuan bibi tetangga? Taeyong merasa tak enak merepotkannya yang juga memiliki tiga anak lain yang harus dijaga.

Membesarkan anak sebagai _single parent_ benar-benar pekerjaan yang tidak mud _Ah,_ desahnya. Apa yang akan orang lain lakukan jika mereka ada di posisinya seperti ini?

Taeyong merasa kasihan pada anaknya yang terduduk di boncengan sepeda. Ia tak mengayuh sepedanya, memilih menuntun sepedanya hingga restoran. "David baik-baik saja?"

David dalam balutan jaket besar papanya mengangguk. "Hm… David tidak apa-apa, papa."

"Tapi tubuhmu menggigil―"

Taeyong bisa melihat wajah anaknya jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya, begitu juga nafasnya yang pendek-pendek. Taeyong menghentikan sepedanya sebentar, hendak mengecek suhu tubuh David lagi. Tapi belum sempat ia melakukannya, sepasang tangan lain sudah lebih dulu meraih David, menggendong tubuh kecil anaknya begitu saja, mengangkatnya dari boncengan sepeda. David melihat orang asing yang menggendongnya, bertanya bingung lewat tatapan mata pada papanya.

Taeyong tak menyangka akan mendapati orang itu ada di hadapannya. Di saat seperti ini.

"Ja-Jaehyun _-sshi_?"

"Ayo ikut aku, _hyung_."

Tubuh tinggi tegap berbalut pakaian kerja itu berbalik sambil membawa David. Pergi dari sana dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang masih berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Taeyong untuk sadar, menyusul di belakang sambil menuntun sepedanya.

"Hei, tunggu! Jangan culik David!"

Jaehyun tidak berhenti.

"Apa yang―"

"Mark memberitahuku tempat ini. Syukurlah ini tak terlalu jauh dari restoran jadi aku bisa cepat menyusul." Jaehyun tersenyum kecil. Tak memberinya kesempatan Taeyong berbicara lagi, karena setelahnya ia sibuk menelpon seseorang. " _Ah,_ ini aku… sekarang… Baiklah aku akan membawanya ke tempatmu, _hyung_."

Taeyong hanya bisa mengikuti Jaehyun dengan terus berjalan di sampingnya. Padahal dia punya berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya yang ingin ia tanyakan pada pemuda itu.

.

* * *

Taeyong akhirnya tahu kemana Jaehyun membawanya. Itu adalah sebuah klinik dari orang yang ia panggil sebagai Taeil _-hyung_. Sebuah klinik yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Tempatnya juga menyatu dengan sebuah rumah yang merupakan kediaman sang dokter.

"Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh selarut ini, bisa kan?"

"Kau dokter, _hyung_. Sudah seharusnya mengobati pasien."

Taeyong yang duduk bersama David di hadapan sang dokter jadi merasa tidak enak karena telah mengganggu dan merepotkan malam-malam begini. "Maaf jika kami―"

"Tidak apa-apa, Taeyong-shhi." Yang menjawab bukan Taeil, tapi satu sosok lain yang juga merupakan perawat yang bekerja di klinik itu. Hansol Ji. Yang baru kembali dengan beberapa obat dalam nampan di tangannya. Taeil yang memintanya mengambil obat-obar itu beberapa saat lalu tepat setelah dia selesai memeriksa David. "Jaehyun memang selalu menelpon tiba-tiba, mengabari akan datang tanpa memberitahu apa yang terjadi, membuatnya uring-uringan tidak jelas. Dan itu yang membuat Il _-hyung_ kesal. Bukan salahmu. Tenang saja."

Ekspresi datar Taeil saat berbicara dengan Jaehyun seketika berubah ramah saat beralih pada David, mengelus kepala anak itu sayang sambil tersenyum. "Paman akan memberimu beberapa obat. Pastikan untuk meminumnya dengan teratur agar cepat sembuh, ya?"

David mengangguk, tersenyum. "Baik, dokter!"

Taeil mencubit pipi David gemas, berkomentar, "Manisnya…"

"Apa jadinya anak manis ini jika aku tidak berinisiatif langsung membawanya ke sini." Jaehyun berujar santai dari tempat duduknya.

Taeil langsung menatapnya datar lagi, menyuruhnya untuk tak membuatnya panik dengan permintaan tiba-tibanya lagi lain kali. Diikuti Hansol, yang menagih janji Jaehyun untuk mentraktir mereka makan yang sudah sebulan lalu tapi belum terealisasi juga karena dia terus menundanya.

Taeyong hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perdebatan mereka yang menurutnya lucu. Dia memeluk David dari samping, merasa luar biasa lega sambil membisikkan kalimat pelan, "Terimakasih."

.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang, Taeyong menggendong David yang langsung tertidur di punggungnya, sementara Jaehyun berbaik hati membantu dengan menuntun sepeda miliknya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan di jalanan sepi malam, udaranya sedikit dingin tapi masih bisa diterima.

"Uhm, Jaehyun _-sshi_ , terimakasih atas bantuannya," ujar Taeyong dengan nada pelan. Dia tidak mau membuat David bangun, anaknya benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Jaehyun tersenyum menggeleng tak keberatan. "Tidak masalah. Kebetulan saja jika mengenal Taeil _-hyung_ dan Hansol _-hyung_ jadi bisa meminta bantuan mereka. Rumah sakit yang buka di jam-jam seperti sekarang cukup jauh dari sini." Senyumnya perlahan berubah menjadi lebih lebar danm mencurigakan. "Tapi Taeyong _-hyung_ , bagaimanapun aku akan menganggap kau berhutang padaku."

Taeyong seketika memasang wajah datar. Tadinya dia pikir Jaehyun membantunya dengan niatan _tulus_ , tapi rupanya tidak setulus itu. Lagipula Jaehyun juga berhutang pada Taeil dan Hansol dan belum membayarnya, tapi sekarang tanpa tahu malu dia berkata seperti ini. Tapi Taeyong memang sangat merasa berterimkasih dan tertolong. Makanya dia mengangguk.

Jaehyun menyambutnya senang, ekspresinya riang sekali. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. "Akan aku pikirkan nanti untuk itu," beritahunya.

Mereka kembali berjalan dengan hening. Sampai Jaehyun melihat sosok anak kecil di punggung Taeyong. "David tidur pulas sekali. Mungkin karena pengaruh obat. Apa berat? Aku tidak keberatan menggantikanmu menggendongnya," tawar Jaehyun mencoba ramah.

"Tidak perlu, Jaehyun _-sshi_." Taeyong menunduk menatapi jalanan yang mereka tapaki, kembali merasa rasa bersalah mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan. "Lagipula ini salahku. David terlihat tidak nafsu makan saat sarapan tadi pagi. Suaranya juga terdengar agak serak dan tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Dia pasti menahan sakitnya karena tidak mau membuatku khawatir. Seandainya saja aku lebih perhatian padanya…"

"Aku mengerti…"

Taeyong langsung sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Seketika ia mengangkat wajah. " _Ah,_ maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman, Jaehyun _-sshi_ aku jadi malah mengatakan hal seperti ini padamu." Tak seharusnya Taeyong berbicara begini. Ini bebannya, tak perlu dia bagi pada orang lain yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali, apalagi pada Jaehyun yang merupakan pelanggan dari restoran tempatnya bekerja. "Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu malam ini."

"Tidak masalah. Aku melakukannya karena ingin," katanya cuek. "Dimana rumahmu, Taeyong _-hyung_? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai sana."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi, Jae―"

"Ayol _Ah,_ _hyung_ , jangan konyol. Aku tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu, sungguh. Hanya saja ini sudah malam dan David sudah tidur. Akan lebih baik jika…" Suaranya semakin pelan sampai benar-benar berhenti. Jaehyun tersenyum kikuk melihat cara Taeyong yang memasang ekspresi datar yang kini memandangnya. Menyorot curiga. " _Hyung_ , kau benar-benar tidak percaya padaku, ya?" tanyanya.

Taeyong ingin mengiyakan tapi itu akan sangat tidak sopan pada orang yang sudah menolongnya. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja… tempat tinggalku cukup jauh dari sini. Aku tidak mau kau harus menempuh dua kali perjalanan jauh untuk melakukannya."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Taeyong _-hyung_ tidak usah khawatir. Staminaku cukup kuat karena jadi pernah atlit basket saat sekolah dulu," katanya. Untuk meyakinkan dia bahkan berlari-lari kecil di tempatnya. Sudah seperti anak kecil. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama sampai dia mulai kembali berjalan biasa karena malu sendiri.

Taeyong mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti, membiarkan Jaehyun menemaninya pulang seperti keinginannya. Dia masih sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya besok pagi dengan melamun.

Jaehyun memandangi figur itu dari samping sambil terus berjalan. "Tapi aku tidak tahu jika _hyung_ punya anak sebelumnya." _Tak heran jika hyung selalu menolak ajakan berkencan dariku_ , tambahnya dalam hati meringis-ringis. "Jika David harus ditipkan di _daycare_ sampai selarut ini, apa itu artinya istri _hyung_ juga bekerja sampai malam?"

Taeyong menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Aku sudah bercerai…"

Langkah Jaehyun langsung berhenti.

Tindakan itu membuat Taeyong berhenti melamum dan berbalik. Jaehyun ada dua langkah jauhnya darinya dan memandanginya. Taeyong akan bertanya, tapi Jaehyun mendahului melempar pertanyaan.

"Ada keluarga atau kerabat dekat yang tinggal dengan kalian?"

Taeyong menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, sudah menemukan _daycare_ yang bisa merawat anak sakit?"

Taeyong menggeleng lagi. "Mungkin besok aku akan bulak-balik dari restoran untuk―"

"Ikuti aku, _hyung_ ," potong Jaehyun cepat dengan nada perintah yang tidak bisa dibantah. Dia merubah arah tujuannya saat itu juga begitu saja.

" _Huh_?"

"Malam ini tinggal di tempatku."

Mata Taeyong membulat. Apa yang Jaehyun bicarakan sebenarnya? Dia bahkan mengatakan itu tanpa menoleh padanya, terus membawa sepedanya pergi menjauhinya yang masih mematung di tempat yang sama. "T-tunggu, Jaehyun _-sshi_! Jangan bawa sepedaku―"

"Rumahku lebih dekat dengan restoran tempatmu bekerja." Jaehyun berkata keras kepala, tak mengindahkan Taeyong yang berusaha mengejarnya di belakang da menyuruhnya berhenti. "Aku punya kamar kosong. Dan klinik juga dekat dari sana, sebagai antisipasi jika kondisi David tiba-tiba memburuk."

Taeyong menatapnya dalam diam, Jaehyun menengok ke belakang sedikit melewati bahunya, memberi tatapan serius yang jarang diperlihatkan olehnya.

"Ini juga demi kepentinganmu, _hyung_. Dan tentu saja untuk David. Berada dekat denganmu akan membuatnya cepat sembuh. _Hyung_ bisa memeriksanya dengan mudah karena rumahku dekat dengan restoran tempatmu bekerja. Juga, David bisa segera istirahat sekarang." Jaehyun tersenyum. Bukan jenis senyum menggodanya yang biasa, bukan juga jenis senyum yang terkesan pura-pura miliknya, hanya _senyum,_ dengan dimple yang mempermanis di wajahnya. "Hanya sampai besok. Dengan begini juga semuanya akan lebih mudah untukku. Barangkali _hyung_ juga bisa sambil memikirkan bagaimana solusi yang lebih baik untuk kalian."

Taeyong diam.

Jaehyun tersenyum ramah padanya, terlihat sungguh-sungguh akan tawarannya. Bahkan terkesan memaksa dengan cara halus.

Taeyong bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ini akan baik-baik saja, menyusahkan pelanggannya hingga seperti ini?

.

* * *

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah dengan halaman depan yang cukup luas, dihiasi beberapa tanaman yang terawat dengan baik. Benar-benar dekat dengan restoran tempat Taeyong bekerja karena bahkan papan namanya saja terlihat dari sini. Jaehyun membuka pintu gerbang setinggi pinggang di depannya dan membawa sepeda Taeyong masuk, menaruhnya di garasi tanpa pintu tepat di samping mobilnya.

"Masukl _Ah,_ _hyung_ ," ajaknya sambil membukakan pintu untuk Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk. Dia melepas sepatunya tanpa bantuan tangan karena masih mengendong David lalu melangkah masuk. Rumah ini cukup luas menurut Taeyong, juga rapi. Tidak terlalu banyak barang-barang juga.

Jaehyun memandunya menuju salah satu ruangan, kembali membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia mendekati saklar, membuat ruangan yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang benderang. Ruangan ini juga luas, tapi bersih tanpa noda debu.

"Pakai saja kamar ini," katanya. Dia dengan baik hati membenarkan letak bantal di atas tempat tidur berukuran queen size, menepuk-nepuknya sedikit sebelum meminta Taeyong membaringkan David di sana, lalu menyelimutinya. "Jika butuh selimut tambahan ada di dalam lemari."

Taeyong mengucapkan terimakasih.

" _Hyung_ juga menginap saja di sini unuk malam ini. Jika butuh sesuatu _hyung_ bisa mengambilnya besok." Jaehyun berjalan keluar dan Taeyong mengikutinya. "Kau bisa datang ke sini kapanpun kau mau, _hyung_. Aku akan memberikan kunci cadangnya nanti. Pakai saja kamar mandinya, dapur, juga bahan makan yang ada di dalam kulkas. Jangan sungkan."

"…Baiklah."

"Dan mengenai piyama, _hyung_ tidak keberatan kan memakai punyaku?" Jaehyun berjalan menuju pintu satu lagi untuk mengambil pakaian ganti untuk Taeyong. Taeyong ragu namun ikut masuk. "Ruanganku ini sangat terbuka untukmu, _hyung_ , jika kau mau mampir." Jaehyun berbalik lalu dengan sengaja menggoda sambil memberi kedipan mata.

Taeyong sampai mundur beberapa langk _Ah,_ merinding sendiri. "Err… tidak. Terimakasih."

" _Hyung_ mau kemana?" tanya Jaehyun yang melihat Taeyong sudah mundur saja hingga ke pintu.

"A-aku harus melihat keadaan David. Selamat malam."

Jaehyun mendesah kecewa setelah ditinggalkan.

.

* * *

Taeyong kembali ke ruangan yang tadi untuk mengecek suhu tubuh putranya dengan menyentuhkan tangan di dahi. Merasa sedikit lega karena panasnya sudah tidak setinggi tadi. Sepertinya obatnya mulai bekerja.

Memikirkann semuanya, tentang rumah sakit dan tawaran untuk menginap, membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Jaehyun benar-benar membantunya.

Dibaringkanlah kepalanya di bantal tepat disamping David, kakinya masing menggantung di sisi tempat tidur. "Cepat sembuh, David. Maafkan papa." Taeyong mengusap pipi putranya perlahan, memandangi wajah David yang tertidur pulas tanpa bosan.

"Aku… tidak pernah berpikir jika Jaehyun _-sshi_ sebaik ini…" gumamnya lirih dengan mata yang mulai terpejam perlahan. Hingga tertutup sepenuhnya karena kantuk dan kelelahan.

.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana dengan piyamanya― _eh_?"

Jaehyun yang baru membuka pintu langsung berhenti bicara. Dibawa tubuhnya mendekat pada tempat tidur dan dia bisa melihat dua wajah identik sedang tertidur damai di sana. Jaehyun tidak tega melihat posisi tidur Taeyong yang terlihat tidak nyaman berusaha membangunkannya dengan mengguncangkan bahunya. "Taeyong _-hyung_ , kau akan sakit badan jika tertidur seperti ini…"

Tapi Taeyong tidak meresponnya, sudah tertidur pulas.

Dengan perlahan Jaehyun menyingkap selimut di tempat tidur, mengangkat tubuh kurus itu dengan kedua tangannya ke atas tempat tidur, memposisikannya dengan benar agar berbaring di tepat di samping David. Kasur itu masih cukup luas untuk mereka berdua. Dalam aksinya, Jaehyun berharap apa yang ia lakukan takkan membangunkan Taeyong, karena Taeyong terlihat sangat lelah dan tentu saja butuh tidur. Setelah memastikan semuanya, ia kembali menarik selimut tadi untuk menutupi keduanya hingga dada.

Jaehyun tidak langsung pergi setelah itu. Memilih duduk di tempat tidur, tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah damai Taeyong yang sedang tertidur. Dia bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap kepala Taeyong sebentar dan berbisik, "Selamat malam, _hyung_."

.

* * *

" _Mm_..."

Yang membangunkan Taeyong pagi itu adalah dering ponselnya. Butuh sepuluh detik baginya untuk sadar dan mengangkatnya. Itu adalah telpon dari bosnya, Johnny, yang menitipkan restoran padanya juga hari ini karena masih belum bisa masuk.

Ini sudah pagi.

Dengan perlahan ia mengedarkan pandangan. Menyadari dengan cepat dimana dirinya setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Hal selanjutnya yang dia lakukan adalah mengecek suhu tubuh David, yang rupanya masih demam.

Taeyong mendudukkan diri, merasa sedikit pusing dalam proses. Ia baru sadar jika dia jatuh tertidur tanpa sadar semalam, dirinya pasti sangat kelelahan, tidak biasanya ia bisa tidur di tempat baru yang asing.

"Rasanya aku baru tidur sebentar tadi," desahnya mengambil napas lelah. Tidurnya terasa terlalu sekejap. Dan tak akan ada waktu tambahan untuk itu karena banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan.

Taeyong harus pergi ke restoran dan mengecek stock bahan makanan di sana pagi ini, menghubungi TK untuk memberitahu tentang absennya David yang tidak bisa hadir karena sakit, lalu mencari alternatif tempat menitipkan David untuk besok, dan jika tidak menemukannya, maka Taeyong terpaksa harus merepotkan Jaehyun lagi dan pergi ke apartemen untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian bersih dan apa yang mereka butuhkan.

Memikirkan itu membuat Taeyong merasa tidak enak.

Dia harus melakukan yang terbaik jika tidak ingin terus merepotkan orang lain. Terutama merepotkan Jaehyun lagi lebih dari ini.

.

* * *

Taeyong langsung datang ke restoran seperti permintaan Johnny. Tapi rupanya sudah ada yang lebih dulu sampai di sana menunggu di depan restoran.

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi, Jonghyun _-hyung_."

Dengan cepat dibukanya pintu belakang yang langsung menuju dapur dengan kunci yang dia bawa. Taeyong mempersilahkan Jonghyun yang membawa kotak besar masuk dan memintanya menaruh itu di meja. Sekaligus meminta maaf karena harus lama menunggunya.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Johnny, katanya dia cedera lagi. Anak itu kapan bisa berhenti bertindak ceroboh? Kalau tidak salah ini sudah tiga kali dalam sebulan," ujarnya tak habis pikir. Pria yang hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan di balik jaketnya itu geleng-geleng mengingat salah satu pelanggan setianya. Ditepuknya kotak besar di meja menggunakan tangan berbalut sarung tangan miliknya. "Ini stock untuk hari ini. Johnny bilang dia mempercayakan pengecekkannya padamu."

Sementara tangannya mulai membongkar kotak dan mengecek isinya, Taeyong hanya bisa meringis. Setuju dengan ungkapan awal tentang betapa cerobohnya bos Seo dari Jonghyun. Dia jadi teringat lagi dengan betapa paniknya Mark kemarin.

"Bagaimana David? Kau pasti sibuk mengurusnya dan kini harus menanggung tanggung jawab dari bos ceroboh yang begitu percaya dan mengandalkanmu itu. Pasti sulit, hm?"

"Tidak juga, _hyung_. Aku justru senang. David, dia sedang demam, tapi baik-baik saja."

Dengan teliti Taeyong mulai mengecek ketersedian barang itu satu persatu dengan list di tangannya. Sama sekali tidak sadar jika sedang dipandangi. Jonghyun yang kini berdiri menyandar pada meja jelas tahu ada yang salah karena Taeyong terlihat sedikit berbeda hari ini. Tidak banyak bicara dan tidak bersemangat seperti biasa, seperti ada pikiran berat yang sedang dia pikirkan. Mungkin salah satu alasannya adalah David, yang katanya sedang sakit. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya dan jika bisa menawarkan bantuan, tapi rasanya tidak enak saja, takut menyinggung orang yang bersangkutan.

Merasa semuanya sudah sesuai, dirapikan kembali barang-barang ke dalam kotak. Ditaruhnya juga daftar list yang sudah tercek dan pulpennya di meja. "Oke, _hyung_. Sudah semua. Tak salah memang jika Bos Seo bilang tak usah mengkhawatirkan tentang stock karena akan selalu ada Jonghyun _-hyung_." Kali ini dia memberi sedikit senyum.

Jonghyun yang dipuji begitu jadi geli sendiri. "Hahaha, kau bisa saja. Senang mendengarnya. Karena aku yakin Johnny takkan pernah mengatakan itu langsung padaku langsung."

"Bos memang sedikit _pemalu_ ," katanya.

Jonghyun menyerhit, karena _pemalu_ sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi sebutan untuk Johnny. Akan lebih cocok memanggilnya dengan _keras kepala_ dan _punya harga diri terlalu tinggi_. "Aku sangsi dengan hal itu."

Taeyong tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

"Baikl _Ah,_ sampai bertemu lagi. Selamat bekerja, Taeyong-ah. Dan berikan salamku untuk si kecil David, bilang Jonghyun- _ahjusshi_ rindu padanya."

Taeyong mengangguk, melambai dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum melihat Jonghyun pergi dengan truk barang berwarna biru miliknya.

Diantara kesibukannya membesarkan anak seorang diri dan bekerja, Taeyong merasa bersyukur masih bisa diberi kepercayaan dan perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya seperti ini.

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Taeyong _-hyung_."

Taeyong yang baru masuk dan menutup pintu langsung disambut sapaan pagi dari Jaehyun yang terlihat sudah segar. Dia sepertinya baru selesai mandi. Hanya memakai kaos putih polos dan celana pendek. Dilehernya ada handuk kecil yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut, masih ada titik-titik air dari sana.

"Selamat pagi," balas Taeyong sambil mendekat. "Maaf tadi aku pergi tanpa bilang. Aku harus ke toko untuk memeriksa stock. Aku akan kembali ke sana jam sembilan."

"Tak masalah." Jaehyun tersenyum saja tanpa berhenti dengan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut. Meski dia cukup kaget saat tak mendapati sosok itu dimanapun tadi, dia bisa mengerti. Matanya jatuh pada tas berukuran cukup besar yang dibawa Taeyong. " _Hyung_ pulang dan mengambil baju?" tanyanya.

"Iya..."

Jaehyun tersenyum lagi. "Aku baru saja memeriksa suhu tubuh David. Demamnya masih cukup tinggi," katanya memberi tahu. Kakinya sudah melangkah begitu saja ke ruangan sebelah diikuti Taeyong. Di dalam Taeyong langsung mengecek keadaan putranya, sementara Jaehyun hanya mengamati mereka sambil berdiri bersandar ke dinding.

 _Benar, demamnya masih tinggi_ , pikir Taeyong. Selama perjalanan tadi dia sudah memikirkan beberapa pilihan yang bisa dia lakukan untuk David, tapi melihat kondisinya ini sepertinya masih belum memungkinkan. Anaknya masih butuh istirahat dan suasana tenang, menitipkannya di tempat lain sepertinya bukan pilihan tepat. " _Uhm_ , Jaehyun?" gumaman darinya terdengar tidak yakin, tapi Jaehyun masih menoleh. Taeyong tidak berani menatapnya, tapi tetap dia lakukan. "Aku belum bisa memikirkan tempat lain yang cocok dan bersedia untuk menjaga David. Apa… apa dia boleh tinggal di sini untuk hari ini? Hanya sampai besok…"

"Tidak hanya untuk hari ini, _hyung_. Kalian bisa tinggal sampai David sembuh." Jaehyun mengerti jika Taeyong merasa tak enak padanya, makanya dia berusaha menyakinkannya. Lagi. "Aku tidak keberatan, sungguh, jika itu yang _hyung_ khawatirkn. Tenang saja, _hyung_ bisa mengandalkanku. Seperti yang aku bilang, selama aku bisa membantu aku akan membantu sebisaku."

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Kagum dengan kebaikannya sekaligus lega. Dia merasa sangat tertolong dan bersyukur.

Tapi Jaehyun mengartikannya dengan sesuatu yang lain. Karena dia cemberut. " _Ah,_ pasti _hyung_ berpikir; _Bagaimana aku bisa mengandalkan seorang pria playboy dan tak bertanggung jawab seperti Jung Jaehyun_. Iya kan?"

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku," jawab Taeyong cepat, menggeleng kuat sambil menggerakkan tangannya panik. Tapi melihat Jaehyun yang kini cengar-cengir seperti itu padanya membuatnya hanya bisa menghela napas. _Mungkin itu ada benarnya…_

Senyuman Jaehyun semakin lebar saja melihat Taeyong. Menggodanya itu menyenangkan. "Aku punya maksud tersendiri yang tak bisa aku bilang. Ini rahasia sebenarnya. Jadi _hyung_ tak usah khawatir karena aku akan _memanjakanmu_ ," ujarnya lagi.

Melihat Jaehhyun yang sudah kembali dalam mode menggombal dan tersenyum _riang_ , Taeyong langsung mundur menarik diri menjauh. " _Sekarang aku justru khawatir_..." gumamnya pelan.

Jaehyun tak mendengar. Sibuk melihat Taeyong dan menyadari hal lain lagi. "Omong-omong, kau masih memakai pakaianmu yang kemarin, _hyung_. Bagaimana jika mandi dulu?"

 _Ah,_ benar juga. Tadinya Taeyong berniat mandi di apartemennya saat mengambil barang-barang yang dia dan David butuhkan sebelum kembali ke sini. Tapi sepertinya pikirannya sedang teralihkan sehingga melupakan itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan berpikiran hal kotor di awal pagi begini," tambahnya tak meyakinkan.

Taeyong mana percaya. Jaehyun justru terlihat semakin mencurigakan.

Jaheyun kembali mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Memeriksanya dulu sebelum kembali. "Ada handuk dan peralatan mandi baru di rak dalam, pakai saja."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih."

* * *

Saat ada di kamar mandi, Taeyong justru banyak melamun. Berdiri di depan cermin lalu dengan perlahan melepas kaos yang bahkan masih menggantung di tangan. Kepalanya di penuhi dengan Jaehyun, meski tanpa sadar. Dia selalu berpikir jika Jaehyun adalah jenis laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi setelah melihat ini, melihat bagaimana dirinya dan tempat tinggalnya secara langsung, Taeyong menemukan fakta bahwa Jung Jaehyun adalah jenis orang yang rapi dan teratur. Barang-barangnya tertata rapi, terorganisir meski dia hanya tinggal sendiri. Bahkan rak dalam kamar mandinya penuh dengan handuk dan peralatan mandi baru. Dia juga membiarkan orang yang belum terlalu dia kenal untuk menggunakan rumahnya.

Mungkinkah dia hanya menjadi tak bertanggung jawab jika ada dalam hubungan cinta? Atau justru dia hanyalah jenis orang yang terlalu sembrono dan mudah percaya bahkan untuk meminjamkan tempatnya pada orang lain?

Ya bagaimanapun, yang jelas dia _orang baik..._

"Taeyong _-hyung_."

Kepala Jaehyun muncul dari celah pintu. Taeyong langsung menutup bagian depan tubuhnya dengan kaos di tangan secara refleks. "Ya?"

"Maaf, tapi aku mau mengambil _hairdryer_."

"Silahkan."

Jaehyun masuk lebih jauh ke dalam kamar mandi. Pintu dibiarkan dibuka. Dia melewati Taeyong untuk mengambil benda yang dimaksud, yang tadinya tergeletak begitu saja di atas wastafel kamar mandi. Setelah dapat, dia malah berhenti untuk menatap Taeyong. Yang ditatap tentu bingung, balas menatap tidak mengerti.

Mata Jaehyun menyipit, menilai _hyung_ nya, cemberut sedikit. "Oh, sial. Kenapa _hyung_ masih pakai celana? Padahal aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih _terbuka_ dari ini saat masuk."

Taeyong seketika memasang tampang datar, mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan. "Berhenti mengatakan hal aneh dan cepatlah pergi," ujarnya jengah.

Cemberutnya semakin menjadi. Kini bahkan ditambah hela napas berat. "Sayang sekali aku tidak dapat _pemandangan bagus_ nya."

Alis Taeyong tertaut. "Pemandangan bagus apa maksudmu?"

Jaehyun tertawa. "Polos sekali sih, _hyung_ ," komentarnya sambil terkekeh-kekeh, berjalan menuju pintu kini dengan _hairdryer_ di tangan. Tapi sebelum pergi sempat-sempatnya berkata sambil tersenyum dengan mata berkilat-kilat. "Mandi saja yang lama ya, _hyung_. Jangan khawatir karena aku tidak akan mengintip."

Taeyong yang ditinggalkan justru termenung, merinding sendiri melihat itu sampai berkeringat dingin.

"...dia malah tambah mencurigakan dan membuatku makin khawatir…"

.

* * *

Jaehyun ada di dapur begitu Taeyong keluar dari kamar. Sudah terlihat rapi tapi memakai celemek di atas kemeja kerjanya. "Sudah selesai mandi?" tanyanya begitu melihat Taeyong dari kejauhan.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Terimakasih kamar mandinya," katanya. Dia mendekat untuk memastikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Jaehyun dan rupanya dia sedang memotong-motong bahan makanan dan terlihat akan membuat sesuatu untuk menu sarapan mereka, sepertinya.

Jaehyun yang melihat pandangan lurus Taeyong pada apa yang sedang dia lakukan langsung menjelaskan. "Aku sedang mencoba membuat sarapan. Maaf jika makanan buatanku tidak enak nanti. Aku tidak tahu makananku akan sesuai dengan selera seorang chef sepertimu atau tidak, _hyung_ ," katanya sambil tertawa tanpa humor.

"Tidak apa… Aku akan tetap memakannya."

Kenapa malah dia yang meminta maaf? Taeyong bahkan bukan tamu di sini, dia hanya orang yang tidak sengaja harus merepotkannya karena keadaan mendesak. Justru dirinya yang merasa harus meminta maaf pada Jaehyun. Dia sebagai tuan rumah bahkan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka sementara dirinya tak melakukan apapun. Tawarannya untuk membantu pun ditolak karena menurut Jaehyun, makanannya sebentar lagi siap. Dia _jelas_ terlambat.

"Kalau begitu aku siapkan mejanya…"

"Iya. Maaf ya merepotkanmu, _hyung_."

 _Justru aku yang sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu, Jaehyun-sshi._

Taeyong melakukan itu sambil melamum. Menaruh piring-piring di meja beserta alat makan lain. Dia merasa seperti orang yang tidak berguna dan tidak tahu terimakasih karena hal ini. Jaehyun sudah terlalu baik padanya dan dia tidak bisa membalasnya.

Kini bahkan Taeyong tak menyadari jika David menengok dari pintu dan berjalan ke arahnya. Dia baru sadar saat merasakan tarikan di celananya dan panggilan _papa_ yang terdengar pelan dan serak dari sosok kecil itu.

"David!" Taeyong seketika meninggalkan apa yang tengah dia kerjakan, berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dan menghadap anaknya, perlahan memeriksa dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Wajah David masih sedikit mer _Ah,_ mungkin karena demam. "Kau harus istirahat. Apa yang kau lakukan berjalan-jalan begini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Papa. Di mana ini?" tanya David. Dia memeriksa tempatnya berada sekarang dengan binar penasaran. Tidak mengenalinya sebagai tempat yang pernah dia kunjungi sebelumnya.

Taeyong mengusap kepala anaknya. "Ini rumah Jaehyun- _ahjusshi_."

Jaehyun yang mendengar namanya disebut, dan telah selesai menaruh makanan di mejapun bergabung, berjongkok di depan David. "Selamat pagi, kau ingat aku?" sapanya dengan senyum.

" _Ahjusshi_ … _ahjusshi_ yang kemarin…?"

"Ya, benar sekali! Namamu David, benar?" David mengangguk kecil meski belum bisa memahami apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Jaehyun tersenyum melihat tampang anak itu yang begitu polos dan menggemaskan sekarang. Dan jangan lupakan kemiripan wajahnya dengan ayahnya. "Kau ada di rumah _ahjusshi_ sekarang. Dan karena sekarang sudah saatnya sarapan, _Ahjusshi_ juga sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu. Ada puding juga. Kau harus memakannya karena setelah itu harus minum obat. Kau suka puding, kan?"

David mengangguk lagi, kali ini menunduk. "David suka sekali… puding."

" _Good boy_!" diacaknya rambut David dengan gemas, membuat anak itu panik karena itu terlalu tiba-tiba. Jaehyun tertawa. Kali ini mengusap kepalanya pelan sekaligus merapikan apa yang telah dia acak sebelumnya sebagai pertanggung jawaban. "David akan tinggal di sini sampai benar-benar membaik dan demamnya hilang. Lagipula tempat ini juga dekat dengan restoran tempat papamu bekerja jadi jika terjadi sesuatu, papa David akan datang secepatnya," jelasnya lagi. "Mengerti?"

" _Eung_!"

Taeyong cukup kaget melihat anaknya telah _dijinakkan_ begitu saja oleh Jaehyun.

David bahkan melupakannya dan asik berbicara dengan _ahjusshi_ yang baru ditemuinya kemarin itu. Tersenyum dengan begitu lebar, bersemangat menjawab tiap pertanyaan Jaehyun padanya, sementara Jaehyun hanya akan tersenyum mendengarnya. Taeyong hanya bisa menatap pemandangan di depannya tak percaya, sekaligus bertanya-tanya apakah Jaehyun memang selalu tersenyum seperti itu pada semua anak kecil? Senyum ramah yang menampilkan dimplenya, bersama dengan mata yang membentuk lengkungan garis. Entah kenapa Taeyong bisa melihat ketulusannya di sana. Benar-benar pemandangan yang membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Tunggu, _apa_?

"Baiklah. Sekarang ayo kita makan bersama."

Taeyong tersentak sebentar sebelum bangkit dan menjawab, " _Ah,_ baiklah."

Ini rahasia. Tapi terkadang, meski tanpa sadar, Lee Taeyong bisa benar-benar terkagum akan pesona seorang Jung Jaehyun.

.

* * *

Baru satu suap dan tangan Taeyong yang sedang menyuapkan makanan langsung berhenti.

"Ini… _enak_."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah."

Bisa Taeyong lihat bagaimana cara Jaehyun tersenyum sangat senang mendengar pujian itu, matanya berbinar-benar sambil lanjutkan makan, terlihat lebih lahap dari sebelumnya. Permintaan maaf Jaehyun mengenai makanannya yang mungkin takkan sesuai dengan selera Taeyong, kini lebih terdengar seperti omong kosong. Taeyong sendiri tidak menyangka makanan buatannya akan terasa seenak ini. Dia jelas punya bakat memasak. Tapi kini justru ada yang menganggu Taeyong, dia bahkan tak sempat berpikir saat bertanya. "Lalu kenapa kau selalu datang ke restoran jika kau bisa memasak makanan untuk dirimu sendiri, Jung Jaehyun _-sshi_?"

"Hyuuuung, sudah berapa kali aku katakan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Cukup _Jaehyun_ saja," rengeknya. Taeyong melanjutkan makan, pura-pura tidak dengar. David di sampingnya makan dengan tenang. Jaehyun cemberut, sendok di tangannya kini malah dia mainkan. "Aku datang ke restoran karena makan sendirian itu membosankan," jawabnya dengan muram.

Taeyong memandang Jaehyun sebentar kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

" _Ah,_ kau benar-benar pria kesepian rupanya."

" _Taeyong-hyung_... " Jaehyun merasa tertohok, tiba-tiba menunduk dalam. Terpuruk dengan aura-aura suram yang menguar di sekitarnya. "… _kau kejam sekali_ …."

 _Apa?_

Dia hanya mengatakan fakta sebenarnya.

" _Um,_ dan jika kau tak keberatan aku dan David akan memakai dapur untuk memasak malam ini. Jam berapa kau pulang, Jaehyun _-sshi_? Jika kau ingin memakan sesuatu katakan saja. Akan aku buatkan nanti."

Jaehyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar itu. Suasana muramnya langsung menghilang entah kemana. Senyumnya juga sudah kembali. "Mungkin akan sama seperti biasanya. Akan aku usahakan pulang lebih cepat. Kantorku dekat dari sini. Tapi _hyung_ tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku bisa makan apapu. Sebenarnya aku bisa tetap memasak makanan untuk kali―"

"Tidak," sela Taeyong, membuat Jaehyun sedikit terkejut. "Setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan itu…" lanjutnya dengan nada lebih pelan. Setidaknya dia tidak akan merasa begitu tak berguna seperti tadi pagi. Dia beralih pada David, melihat anaknya itu sudah hampir selesai dengan makanannya. Taeyong mengambil obat dan memberikan itu pada David, menyuruh dia meminumnya.

Jaehyun mengangguki itu setuju, kembali makan. "Aku akan pulang tengah hari nanti. Restoran pasti sibuk di jam-jam itu, kan?"

Taeyong tentu saja tak bisa menerima itu begitu saja.

"Sudah sejauh ini, _hyung_. Terima saja tawaranku," katanya.

"Tapi…"

"Taeyong _-hyung_ , berisik." Jaehyun menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, mencubitnya pelan pipi _hyung_ nya itu dengan tangan yang lain, membuat si empunya mengejap. David memandangi keduanya dari tempatnya duduk dengan tertarik. "Dan berhenti memasang ekspresi _tidak enak_ seperti itu di depanku. Sudah aku bilang aku tidak keberatan, aku senang bisa membantu, jadi _biarkan aku melakukannya_ , _oke_?"

Taeyong memegangi pipinya yang kini sudah dilepaskan. Lalu mengangguk. Jaehyun mengucapkan kata terakhirnya dengan nada perintah yang tak bisa dia tolak. Ini rahasia. Tapi terkadang, meski tanpa sadar, Jung Jaehyun selalu bisa menggoyahkan pendirian Lee Taeyong.

"Bagus," katanya sambil tersenyum riang. Dia beralih cepat pada satu-satunya anak kecil yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka. "David kau baik-baik saja ditinggal sendiri, kan? _Ahjusshi_ akan pulang tengah hari nanti, jadi David tidur saja sampai saat itu, ya?"

"Okay!"

 _Apa pesona Jung Jaehyun memang sekuat ini?_

.

* * *

Jaehyun sudah rapi dan siap pergi ke kantor dengan setelan jasnya saat mengatakan permintaan itu.

" _Hyung_ , berikan aku nomor ponselmu. Aku akan menghubungimu jika ada sesuatu nanti."

"Baiklah."

Taeyong yang baru selesai menggantikan pakaian David bangkit berdiri. Mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan memberikan nomornya pada Jaehyun, yang langsung membuat panggilan untuk balas memberi nomornya. _Beep_. Taeyong selesai menyimpan nomor itu dalam kontaknya saat melihat Jaehyun tersenyum konyol dan ber- _hehehehe_ sumringah.

" _YES_! Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil mendapat nomor telepon Taeyong _-hyung_!" serunya girang.

 _Huh?_

Jaehyun menyeringai. "Aku sudah mendapat satu langkah. Salah siapa _hyung_ leng _Ah,_ " katanya sambil tertawa puas.

Taeyong yang sadar langsung menghadap tembok, bersandar di sana dengan aura suram di sekitarnya. _Kenapa aku memberinya nomor itu begitu saja padanya_?! sesalnya dalam hati. Apa begini teknik Jaehyun? Kemampuannya dalam melakukan pendekatan dengan korban-korbannya? Taeyong tidak percaya akan dirinya yang bisa jatuh begitu saja dalam perangkapnya.

" _Hyung_ ―"

 _Beep beep beep_

" _Ah,_ mesim cucinya sudah berhenti. Aku akan menjemur sekarang."

" _E-eh_? Iya―"

Taeyong melenggang pergi menjauhi Jaehyun begitu saja yang bahkan belum sempat selesai bicara. Punggung kecil itu menjauh, dengan begitu tergesa mendatangi mesin cuci yang sudah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya. Dia memindahkan pakaian dari mesin pengering ke dalam keranjang satu persatu. Setelah itu membawanya pergi menuju halaman belakang untuk menjemur satu persatu pakaian itu di tiang jemuran.

 _Dia benar-benar pekerja keras_ , batin Jaehyun.

"Apa papamu selalu seperti ini? Bekerja seperti itu?" tanya Jaehyun setelah mendekat pada David.

David yang tadinya melihat pada _ahjusshi_ yang bertanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada punggung papanya yang terlihat dari sini, sibuk menjemur. "Iya. Papa selalu sudah selesai mencuci sebelum aku bangun. Membangunkan dan membuat sarapan untukku. Lalu pergi menjemur saat aku makan. Setelah itu pergi mengantarku ke TK."

Dia juga menjemput David dari TK, membawanya ke _daycare_ setelah menyiapkan peralatan yang diperlukan olehnya setelah itu. Lalu kembali lagi ke restoran, tambah Jaehyun dalam hati.

Hari seorang Lee Taeyong pastilah sangat sibuk dengan harus bolak-bolak ke apartemen dan restoran yang berjarak tak bisa dikatakan dekat. Sungguh pekerjaan yang melelahkan. Jaehyun benar-benar semakin terkagum dengan sosoknya yang bisa melalui hidupnya seperti itu, mnjadi single parent tentu tidaklah mudah.

"Taeyong _-hyung_ , dia ayah yang luar biasa..." gumam Jaehyun tanpa sadar.

"Ya! Papa memang luar biasa!" ujar David bangga, tepat di sampingnya.

Jaehyun membungkuk dan tersenyum sambulmengusak rambutnya sayang.

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, _hyung_!"

Mark menyapa Taeyong yang sedang mempersiapkan beberapa bahan makanan di dapur setelah selesai berganti pakaian dengan pakaian kerja. Dia sengaja datang lebih pagi, tapi Taeyong sudah lebih dulu di sini.

"Selamat pagi, Mark. Terimakasih untuk yang kemarin." Taeyong memberinya senyuman tulus, membuat pipinya panas saja. Dia hanya membantu membereskan sedikit dan menutup restoran, padahal. "Bos Seo sepertinya masih belum bisa datang untuk bekerja, jadi hari ini kita berdua lagi," katanya.

Mark menggangguk tak keberatan. _Selama ada Taeyong-hyung semua akan baik-baik saja_ , pikirnya. Dia ikut membantu Taeyong menyiapkan bahan makanan. "Bagaimana David, _hyung_?"

"Sudah membaik tapi masih sedikit demam dan harus izin tak sekolah untuk istirahat."

Mark mengoper sayuran, dan Taeyong bertugas untuk memotongnya. "Aku ingin bertemu dan menjenguknya jika ada waktu."

"Tentu," kata Taeyong. "David pasti senang bertemu _hyung terkeren di dunia_ nya," tambahnya sambil terkekeh. Mark kembali merasa wajahnya panas. _Ah,_ menggemaskan sekali. Mark bisa begitu malu hanya dengan pujian kecil darinya.

"Apa dia di apartemen _hyung_? Sendirian?"

Taeyong sibuk memotong-motong tapi menjawab. "Tidak. Kami menginap di rumah di dekat sini. Mungkin sedang tertidur sekarang."

Mark menyerhit, berhenti mengoper sayuran. "Rumah di dekat sini? Rumah siapa, _hyung_?"

Oh, sial. Taeyong kelepasan bicara. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Taeyong menaruh pisaunya, menghela napas. "Sebenarnya… aku menginap di rumah Jaehyun _-sshi_."

Mark mengerjap. "Rumah… _siapa_?"

"Rumah Jaeh―"

"Rumah Jung Jaehyun _-sshi_?! Bagaimana bisa, _hyung_?!" Mark berteriak panik dengan begitu berlebihan. Matanya membola seperti akan meloncat keluar. Tangannya memegangi bahu _hyung_ nya, memeriksanya. Mendesah lega saat melihat Taeyong masih _utuh_ , tanpa kurang sesuatu apapun. "Apa David baik-baik saja? _Eh?_ Dibanding David, Taeyong _-hyung_ justru yang lebih ada dalam bahaya!" tambahnya.

 _Ha ha ha._ Taeyong tertawa miris. Lihat betapa tidak percayanya Mark pada pelanggannya yang satu itu.

" _Mark_..."

"Dia melakukan sesuatu padamu, _hyung_?!"

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa…," jawab Taeyong sambil menghela napas lelah. "Sana, cepat kembali bekerja."

Mark merengut, menatap tidak puas sekaligus curiga. Tapi tetap pergi ke depan demi membalik papan menjadi _open_ karena jam sudah waktunya membuka restoran.

Mengenai jawabannya, Jung Jaehyun memang tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, setidaknya tidak dalam hal negatif seperti apa yang Mark pikirkan. Sejujurnya, dia justru malah sangat membantunya kemarin. Taeyong sangat khawatir tentang apa yang harus diperbuatnya karena David yang sakit, tapi Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja dan menawarkan bantuan seperti itu. Dan saat Taeyong khawatir mengenai apa yang harus diperbuatnya besok, dia kembali menawarkan bantuan untuknya. Sepertinya, sosok Jung Jaehyun selalu ada di saat yang tidak tepat dan membuat Taeyong harus terus merepotkannya. Dia harus bersiap jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi lagi di masa depan.

Namun setelah dipikir lagi. Ada satu hal yang terasa menggelitik Taeyong. Yaitu tentang fakta bahwa Jaehyun termasuk pria yang hebat dalam berurusan dengan anak kecil. Terlihat dari bagaimana dia berinteraksi dengan David. Taeyong jadi penasaran bagaimana jika dia punya anak nanti.

" _Aku bi, hyung. Aku tertarik baik itu pada perempuan atau laki-laki."_

Taeyong jelas ingat ucapan Jaehyun yang satu itu. Meski dia belum pernah melihat Jaehyun dan kekasih perempuannya sebelum ini, dia percaya saja. Mungkin, Jaehyun mempunyai pengalaman buruk dengan wanita sebelumnya hingga berpindah pada laki-laki. Entahl _Ah,_ memang masih banyak hal yang belum Taeyong ketahui tentangnya.

Lagipula, dia tidak tahu jika dia ingin mengetahui atau tidak. Karena… _untuk apa?_

.

* * *

 _Rasanya aneh memasuki rumah orang lain tanpa ada pemiliknya di dalam seperti ini,_ pikir Taeyong sambil kembali menutup pintu.

Dia meminta izin untuk meninggalkan restoran sebentar tepat setelah jam sibuk makan siang terlewat dan restoran kembali sepi. Dia khawatir pada Mark tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan apa-apa karena Taeyong sudah menyiapkan beberapa menu yang mungkin di pesan jika ada pelanggan datang.

Taeyong kembali ke rumah Jaehyun untuk mengecek David yang rupanya sedang tidur. Tubuh anaknya itu masih agak hangat, tapi dia baik-baik saja. Jaehyun mengiriminya pesan beberapa jam lalu, mengatakan jika David hanya makan sedikit tapi sudah meminum obatnya. Mungkin karena itu dia tertidur sekarang, karena pengaruh obat. _BaguslAh,_ pikirnya. Karena anaknya memang butuh istirahat.

Meski masih sedikit samar, tapi Taeyong bisa melihat _kebaikan_ dalam diri Jaehyun sekarang. Sedikit lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

Tak ingin mengganggu David, Taeyong segera keluar dari tempat itu dan menuju halaman belakang untuk mengangkat jemuran.

Saat dia masuk kembali ke dalam, dia baru menyadari jika runah ini benar-benar luas. Terlalu luas untuk hunian yang hanya ditinggali satu orang. Pantas saja jika Jaehyun bilang merasa kesepian seperti itu. Taeyong penasaran apakah Jaehyun tinggal dengan seseorang sebelumnya? _Well_ , meskipun itu bukan urusannya, dia hanya ini tahu. Tunggu _―apa?_ Kenapa dia _ingin tahu_?

Taeyong menghela napas. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya dan mulai melipat pakaian. "Aku rasa aku bisa sedikit merapikan tempat ini sebelum kembali bekerja," gumamnya.

.

* * *

"Aku kembali― _Oh_? Bos Seo?"

Sosok yang tak disangka itu tersenyum kecil, merasa tak enak. " _Yo_! Maaf meninggalkan semuanya padamu, Taeyongie," katanya.

"Kau kembali, bos. Sudah baikan?" tanyanya sambil mendekat. Taeyong mengamati wajah di depannya yang hampir tak bisa ia kenali itu. "Dan ada apa dengan janggut dan kacamata itu?" herannya.

"Aku meminum _painkillers_. Hari ini hari Jum'at. Aku paksakan untuk datang karena tahu hari ini pasti ramai. Aku sampai tidak sempat bercukur," keluhnya. "Bagaimana David?"

"Ya, dia masih sedikit deman tapi bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, jadi kurasa dia baik-baik saja."

"Aku dengar dari Mark katanya kau tinggal di rumah Jaehyun."

 _Oh, jangan bahas ini lagi…_

"Itu hanya kebetulan," jawab Taeyong cuek.

Matanya menyipit curiga. "Kau baik baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku pikir dia orang baik, jauh lebih baik dari perkiraanku sebelumnya."

Johnny yang sedari tadi berlagak tenang dan cool, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada seketika merinding. Dia berlari menghampiri Mark dengan hebohnya. Mereke berdua memandangi Taeyong dari kejauhan dengan aneh sekaligus takut. "DIA MEMUJINYA! MARK, LAKUKAN SESUATU! SESUATU PASTI TELAH TERJADI!"

"I KNEW IT, _HYUNG_! AKU BILANG JUGA APA!"

Taeyong merasa sudah cukup melihat adegan berlebihan di depannya. "Hei, tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku hanya kebetulan diselamatkan olehnya…"

Johnny memandangnya serius.

" _Sesuatu terjadi! Damn, Jeffrey! Apa yang dia lakukan pada Taeyongie kita?!"_

…Sebelum kembali berteriak berlebihan pada Mark.

" _Aku tidak tahu, hyung!"_

" _Bagaimana jika dia mencuci otaknya?!"_

" _Itu mungkin saja! Lalu bagaimana?"_

" _Bajingan Jung itu! Kita harus―!"_

Taeyong memasang tampang datar andalannya. "Lupakan saja," gumamnya malas. Berbalik meninggalkan keduanya menuju dapur.

.

* * *

" _Achoo_!"

Ditempat lain, Jaehyun yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu teman kantornya tiba-tiba terbersin keras.

" _Ah,_ seseorang pasti sedang membicarakan keburukanmu, Jay," gumam teman Jaehyun itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

.

* * *

Taeyong yang sedang menyiapkan pesanan harus terhenti karena gangguan berupa ponselnya yang berbunyi dari saku apron pinggangnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak menggunakan ponsel saat bekerja," kata Johnny mengingatkan. "Tapi jika penting mau bagaimana lagi. Angkat saja dulu sana." Johnny berbalik sepenuhny lagi pada Mark, memarahinya. _"Lakukan dengan, benar! Aku kan sudah mengajarimu, Minhyung!"_

Mark yang sedang diajari memotong hanya bisa meringis. Mendumel karena Johnny baru juga kembali namun sudah seperti ini lagi padanya.

Itu hal terakhir yang Taeyong lihat sebelum menggumamkan maaf dan meminta izin pergi dari sana untuk menjawab teleponnya.

Di luar, Taeyong memandangi layar ponselnya lama.

 _Irene._

Benar, dia hampir lupa.

" _David bisa bertemu dengan mama akhir pekan ini―"_

Taeyong bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara anaknya berkata seperti itu. Ini mungkin akan membuatnya kecewa. Tapi bagaimana? Pertemuan mereka mau tak mau harus ditunda. Taeyong mendesah lelah sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

"…Halo?"

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sudah lama tidak update apapun. Harusnya Hiatus tapi malah lanjutin ini di sela _skripsweet_ yang tidak maju-maju. _Slap me_. Sudah lama sejak terakhir buat fanfic, kalo baca sih masih sering, meski udah jarang ninggalin review. _Feel free for slap me_. Hehe. Adakah yang kangenin aku? Karena kau kangen kalian semua. Kangen JaeYong momen jugaaaa. Astaga. _Banyak_ yang terjadi. _Banyak_ yang berubah. Aku ketinggalan banyak hal. Tapi meski gitu, aku bakalan tetap _stay_ di sini kok [Backsound: BlackPink – Stay] Eaaaa. /apasih

Maaf jika banyak typo, nanti kalau ada waktu diperbaiki. Terimakasih yang sudah fav, follow, dan review chapter sebelumnya. Kalian terdaeeeebak! ;)

 **minumtolakangin** **,** **Sana427** **,** **Arisa Hosho** **,** **Yutrash** **,** **Nonono546** **,** **nabillasella** **,** **Izca RizcassieYJ** **,** **sjnd18** **, greeentea** **,** **csyoungie, , ImWys17, chittaphon27,** **Jerapinchansoo** **,** **Ppiyong, daunlontar** **,** **Rina Putry299, ayahana73** , Leemomochan12345, **sandyoung** **,** **peachpetals** , BootyPeachy, **dhinaapriliani**

* * *

 **Review Juseyong?**


End file.
